Rose the Strigoi QUEEN!
by Vampira15
Summary: Rose Hathaway was turned Strigoi. She has new abilities and some Strigoi don't have. When she comes out of hiding to Lissa and Lissa makes her come back to the new school with her what will Rose do? What will her friends think? I wrote this because there are so little Strigoi Rose stories so I though I might try
1. Chapter 1

**-ATTENTION- IF ANY OF YOU ARE FANS OF MY OTHER STORY IM NOT QUIETING YET IM JUST WRITING THIS ALSO-**

I Rose Hathaway have been turned into a strigoi. I was on a walk with Lissa and other Guardians. I had just gotten a new bond with Lissa, don't ask just know I died. We wanted to get outside the wards her idea not mine, but as you know the queen gets what the queen wants. Just then it hit me nausea I turned my back to see four maybe 5 or six strigoi there. They had knocked out my backup so I was the only one left. I stepped in front of Lissa and the leader chuckled. "Oh, Rose we are not here for her. Although we will come back for her we are here for you." With that comment they surrounded me I fought but was knocked out in the end.

And that's what happened when I woke up I killed their leader and became known as the strigoi queen. Here is how I'm different from normal strigoi. I only drink strigoi blood, I am faster I out ran them all and I was alone and they were teamed up. I even gave them a head start. I am way stronger, smarter, my eyes change color according to my emotions, I can suck in my teeth to look normal, nothing can kill me sun, stakes, fire, decapitating my head and don't try it, it is not very pretty to see my head grow back, my compulsion is off the charts I don't even have to look them in the eye all I got to do is think their names and snap my fingers cool huh?, and I can fly amazing it's like being on a cloud amazing. Oh, the other strigoi have found the Queen got to go.

(Lisa POV)

It has been 3 years since Rose became strigoi. Her birthday is coming up so I wanted to but a present like I do every year and leave it where she died or turned awakened whatever. I go back the next day and it's gone. I was in the mall with my group of Guardians along with Alberta and Stan. Christian was on the other side of the mall picking out a new shirt or wardrobe I made him do it. Suddenly I heard a snicker behind me, and a strigoi stepped out along with 2 others. The leader had blonde hair and dark brown eyes he was smiling and I noticed he had dimples. "The queen will promote me to top head when I turn the moroi queen strigoi." He snickered and approached I pulled out my cell phone "Christian!" and I hung up because I knew he would get the message.

I looked around to see only Alberta and Stan fighting the Strigoi they ended up knocking them out. Then he lunged for me but froze when a familiar voice came from behind him "What do you think you doing?" and for the first time in my life I saw fear in a strigoi. He turned quietly then got on one knee and bowed his friends soon joined him.

"My queen, we were bringing you Vasilisa Dragomir." He kept his head down I didn't even look up at their queen I was to fascinated with their actions. "I told you, I would deal with her now you two go back." I looked up to see who spoke when my eyes grew. There was Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

(Rose POV)

I was following Lissa around she didn't notice me so that was good. If she did I probably would be staked and she would run. I sighed that would be horrible I hate to pretend to die for guardians sake, but I love the look on their face once they know I'm not dead. I really can't die; huh I guess that is a one of the good things about being spirit bound. I was just about to hide around a corner when I saw Jasper come out of the shadows. Great what was that idiot doing now? I hurried up to him just as he lunged at Lissa. I caught him mid jump and he froze when he heard me.

"What do you think you're doing Jasper?" Then I noticed that he had Mark and Luis with him. I tsked "Really and you come along with him. Go back to the lair _NOW_!" They quickly ran off. Then I turned toward Jasper who was sneaking off. "Mister I want to know what you were doing."

He froze slowly and frightened he turned toward me. I didn't even notice that he had bowed before me I was latterly seeing red. He got back down on one knee and bowed his head not making eyes contact. "My queen" I heard a hasp I looked up to see Lissa one hand on her mouth I sighed great. This is the perfect time to tell her I'm the queen of all strigoi. My attention fell back on Jasper.

"Well why were you trying to harm the mori queen?" He shuddered then he looked up and flinched apparently I latterly had flames in my eyes. I was so mad. I told him I would be the one to turn Lissa, but only when she wanted to be turned and if it was necessary like if she was dying.

"I was bringing you Lissa Dragomir. We I mean I wanted to be by your side so we could rule." I tsked again he shouldn't have poked the bear.

"What to do what to do. I know you will be my personal blood. Okay you wanted to be by my side you got it. You shall never leave my side and you will follow me around unless I don't want you to follow. I shall take good care of you but if you try to kill anyone on my watch." I paused to let it sink in. "_I WILL PERSONALY KILL YOU" _I whispered in his ear but loud enough to make sure Lissa heard. When I was finished I walked over to Lissa and hugged her. She wasn't expecting it but she hugged back. "I am so happy to see that moron didn't hurt you." I pulled away to look at her "He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head and I sighed with relief. Then she gazed at me shocked when I smiled and she saw my fangs. Crap I forgot to hide them. I quickly pulled them back and her eyes widened. "You can do that?" I nodded and she backed up suddenly remembering what I was. She looked me up and down then she took another step forward. "Are you like going to kill me?" I stared her then chuckled.

"No Lissa. Why would I do that?" She shrugged, just then Stan woke completely up. I turned around to see his evil face. "Why isn't it Stan, how have you been I have been fine. Yeah do why do you have a stake in your hand? Don't you recognize me?" He shuddered but quickly hid any fear. I repressed a laugh when Alberta started waking up. I didn't even noticed they knocked them out.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are Rose Hathaway, former student of mine and the shell of someone soul." I laughed out loud this time. Then I turned back toward Lissa and walked to her side thronging an arm over her shoulder.

"So Lissa, come here to buy me a gift this year? Oh and thanks for the bracelet last year." She seemed to like my presence more as I kept acting like my old self. "As a reminder nothing that is too expensive I, already have people crawling on their knees to get near me." I gestured toward Jasper who has sunk back into the corner.

Just then the Calvary arrived. Dimitri and the love sick Christian I noticed this and waved at them. They looked shocked maybe it was because no one has staked me yet or the fact that Lissa was waving with me like I never turned strigoi. "Sup guys why in a rush don't you want to catch up and talk?" I asked seeming hurt that they didn't want anything to do with me.

Dimitri spoke up ignoring my question. "Lissa we need you to get away from her she's dangerous." I snickered and Lissa looked at me and laughed too.

"Dangerous. Really? Do you see her hurting me I mean even if she was a strigoi rose would never hurt me and here to prove it she saved me from her little 'servant' over there." She used air quotes because he went over my ruling and attacked her.

"Lissa I know you think its Rose but its not. Come over here so you can be safe." Christian tried to reassure her to his side. That stroke a nerve and Jasper saw this and giggled.

"If you thought she was bad then you should see her know it's best to leave her alone and back up she is about to lose it." Jasper said between laughs. I glared at him "I still have to punish you and am starting to feel hungry." Lissa froze next to me "I am not going to eat you Liss Jasper get over here." He sauntered over and got back down on one knee. I bend down at started sucking him almost dry, but he would heal soon so it didn't matter how much I drunk out of him. "Mmmmm, that was good. So Dimitri you might want to drop that stake." He stared at me before answering but it wasn't really a question.

"Why should I?" I almost laughed again

"Because if you don't it will stab you. Same goes for you Stan, Alberta." Then they noticed that I was using magic to raise their stakes to their heart. It wasn't magic really well maybe it was. Just another perk about being like this I can make the impossible possible.

After about a minute or so they dropped their stakes and as soon as they dropped them I flung them across the room. I heard gasps them I walked over to Dimitri and Christian. "So, what are you going to do now?" Then my body was engulfed in flames I heard Lissa scream and a few laughs from Jasper.

"Why are you laughing? You just lost you queen." Dimitri asked him.

"Oh did I, Did I really?" The flames came down and a few more gasps escaped mouths.

"You done Pyro?" Then I walked back to Lissa and whispered "Now can we go shopping?" She nodded right away and we walked off to do more shopping


	4. Chapter 4

After shopping we stopped at the food court.

"Rose, why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" Liss asked as we had just sat down.

"Why should I you show no purpose to me. I mean killing the last Dragomir would give me a prize, but I don't like mori blood and I'm their queen so I don't need props." I said still chewing on my burger.

"Well, I'm still wondering why we haven't staked her yet." Christian budded in. I sighed "Pyro I know you know that I know that you don't like me, but I'm not going to hurt you I really don't need to hurt you." I sighed and put my head down on the table they are going to get me to show them what I can do it is going to be a long night.

"Why is that?" He asked leaning against the table to get in my face. He would have gotten in my face if I hadn't had my head down.

"Because, if I hurt you I, would have no one to fight with." He leaned back and got comfy then dared his next words.

"And what makes you think we'll see each other again?" My head was still down and I had a mega head ache. I didn't want to answer this question so I didn't I kept moaning in pain. Dimitri sat beside me they thought that it would be 'safer' for her not to be near me when I ate. I lifted my head and turned toward him and then put my head back on the table.

"Hey Lissa, if you think your compulsion is good. You should see mine I don't even have to look them in the eye." I lifted my head to a face full of Lissa she had eyes bigger than the moon. I was taken back and quickly leaned back and as far away from the bugged eyed Lissa as possible.

"Really, I want to see. Do it to Dimitri." I turned to see him scared a little. Smirking I thought of something then I turned toward Lissa and nodded. She then in one motion jumped out of her seat and pulled me and Dimitri to the halls. When we stopped even me the fastest person in the world was scared at how fast she was. "Okay. Now make Dimitri kiss you." Dimitri froze where he stood and I nodded.

"Okay, I can do that." I snapped my finger and there was a small silence before I was being held in a pair of strong arms. I turned to face Dimitri with love and passion in his eyes as he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

We broke apart and I stopped the compulsion and immanently he looked confused. I popped out of his arms and skipped over to Lissa. She looked satisfied and while we walked over to our table a few minutes later Dimitri followed. Christian then asked as soon as he sat down a question everyone was thinking.

"What was that kiss? I thought you were trying compulsion." I sighed and then the smirk returned.

"Oh we were Dimitri here just wanted some Rose actions" I said with a huge grin on my face. Dimitri imminently stepped in and reassured that everyone knew what happened. "No that was a part of the compulsion," And while me and Lissa were laughing Dimitri put his head on the table in shame.

"Don't worry comrade. I'm just that good. Or maybe you wanted that kiss." Then everyone started laughing as his face turned red.


	5. Chapter 5

It was about time for them to leave and the sun would be up soon so I better get Jasper home. "Well, Lissa I had fun but I need to go." I turned to leave but she caught my arm. I looked back into a panicked Lissa.

"Hey you don't have to go. Do you wanna come back to the college with me.?" I and everyone eles was shocked by her question. I wanted to come but really I probably be staked at the center. She noticed the scared in my face and kept going "dont worry we can say you escaped and couldn't find your way back." With that I nodded and she hugged me.

It would take at least an hour before we got back and Lissa took this opprotunity to ask me insane questions. "So what we're you doing?" I panicked then I finally found the answe that wouldn't sound like I was her stalker.

"I saw those idiots and thought they were up to something I didn't follow you I followed them." I relaxed but then another questigon came up but this one was not from Lissa. it was from the driver himself Dimitri. Stan beside him didn't take his eyes off me the whole ride.

"Rose why did you save Vasilisa?" That one was easy but I didn't think that they would believe me so I just sucked it up I don't care if they don't believe me.

"Why would I let anthing happen to my Best Friend?" There take that. Everyone relaxed and I become intrigued "why? What did you think I did it for?" I leaned inward and so did Lissa she was as interested as I was.

" I just thought that you did it so you could come with us and take over the school." I could tell he was lying. I could tell anyone was lying because I have that power in me it is cool huh? I leaned back and push into the back of the seat until I sunk in it.

"I can tell your lying you think I did it so I can kill her myself." Everyone was silent theN so I took the time to speak up. "I can tell any of you is lying I got a lying power sense so it would be brightest not to lie to one of the two queens. Expesialy if I can give this power to Lissa." I heard gasps then I put my hand on Lissa shoulder and copied my power I cut myself to get a drop of blood out and put it on Lissa arm. She flinched a swell as everyone eles then she sighed.

"You were lying. I thought guardians told the truth." She turned to me and smiled " thanks rose now I can tell if people are lying to me." She hugged me and whispered into my ear "we can rule together the strigoi and mori can have peace. Do you want that?" She pulled away and looked into my face and just as we entered the gate I put on the biggest smile ever and nodded. She gave m. A smile back and we looked around everyone was confused and giving us weird looks. I couldn't help it I snarled my fangs and whe. They flinched my and lissa both busted out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

As we headed into the gates I saw every guardian standing in front of the car. I froze and when they started toward the car I latterly gulped I was white as a ghost and I was terrified.

Lissa saw this and put a hand on my shoulder then I remembered one of my powers I can change my appearance and just as they reached the car I shape shifted. Everyone in the car was shocked at first then adjusted to it. I was a blonde with long golden hair that looked like gold silks. My dress was a light blue with purple polka dots. My eyes were blue and a really deep blue I liked myself to have blue eyes because it's the color of the ocean. And last but not least the peace of resistance I added a little irresistibility and kept my fangs so people thought I was a mori. Did I mention I can make myself look to change people's emotions man I love my new life.

When the guardians opened the door for Lissa to look out I stepped out as well and I was in slow motions (I can do that cool huh.) and I swear when I flipped my hair the guardians started drowning and their eyes were huge. I looked at Lissa who was giggling even Christian and Dimitri was doing what the guardians are. "Same old, same old never fail to get the boys attentions." That seemed to snap the boys out their trance they looked at Lissa who was still giggling like a school girl.

"Your majesty, do you know her?" they asked thumbing at me I would of taken offence if I wasn't still giggling at what they did. It was so funny.

Lissa nodded and spoke again. "This is…" She was cut off by myself, and I didn't want anyone naming me.

"My name is Lilly, Lilly Vampera." I can also have abilities mori have so it wouldn't be a problem for them to ask me what I specialize in.

"Are you a royal?" They asked hmmm this was going to be fun saying I'm a royal. I just nodded and then just to add some fun I used every element into a wall behind me. Everyone starred and I answered the question they were all thinking.

"I'm one of the rare that specialize in every element my parents do too, it runs in my family." I doubt that they would question me after they look up my family name it was real just no one had heard of it because the queen didn't want anyone to over throw her and I knew they wouldn't think anything once they saw me in the family picture I stayed with them in the disguise I'm wearing now and they adopted me ha they think I'm on vacation now so they will be expecting me home for Christmas and junk ill take Lissa too and while I'm here you think I spent my whole time with the strigoi na I only did that for important junk.

They nodded and then led us to the school. Dimitri took this opportunity to ask me a few questions. "What was that?" He asked I stared at him then smiled and he flinched seeing my fangs.

"Well if you must know I can do everything mori and damphir can do with some extent. Oh and I got adopted by that family so everything should be fine unless I change out of this. CRAP!" I screamed remembering Jasper. Everyone spun and looked in my direction. "Uh, I think we left Jasper in the car." Then their faces went white. They knew that you should not leave him in the car and when we stopped he happened to be sleep. I ran back to the car and heard mummers of 'who's Jasper' and stuff. When I got to the car I saw him wake up and when he saw my disguise he smiled he knew where we were then I really don't like this but I guess if they will allow Jasper in they might as well see why he's here so its time to meet the other queen. We walked back and when they saw the strigoi the guardians sprung into action. "Will you stop now? He's not going to hurt anyone he better be harmless." I gave him a glare and he froze.

"Ha why would a strigoi behave especially when he could have Royal blood?" One of the guardians spoke and then it was my turn to laugh.

"If he does drink anyone's blood without my permission, then he would have to run and hide."

"And why would he run and hide?" Lissa asked knowing the question but wanted to make it out like she didn't know I actually thought it was funny looking around I saw everyone smirk, but the guardians they looked confused.

"Well he would have to hide from the strigoi queen, and before you ask anything else let me just say the queen is ME!" I said as I turned back to the normal strigoi Rose Hathaway I heard gasps then before the guardians lunged at me Dimitri was in front of me.

"I really wouldn't do that because 1) She cant die trust me I tried. 2) She will be annoyed and then probably attack you can take Alberta's and Stan's word on that. And finally 3) The queen of the mori would also be annoyed she has made peace with the strigoi and their queen so we won't have to worry about that and as long as she's here they wont attack their afraid of her I've seen them.

The guardians relaxed, but still didn't take their guard down when we walked through the gates. I was going to share a room with Lissa and so was Jasper they didn't trust him but they did make sure I was having a close eye on him. It would be a shame for my blood source to die, and me going on a crazy blood rage now wouldn't it.

As we were turning a corner I heard the worst sound to ever cross my ears I literally held my ears it was loud. "Oh Dimika you have returned." So help me it was that Bitch Tasha. We've never seen eye to eye but I will be happy she took care of Dimitri while I was gone. She ran up to him and hugged him he was still frozen and he didn't hug back. I rose an eye brow at that hmm what's going on. Then Tasha turned toward me and Jasper and walked up to me with fire balls in her hand I smirked and decided to meet her half way. When we were face to face I could hear people say don't even try Tasha but she ignored them. "Why is there a strigoi in the school? And why isn't she dead yet?" I couldn't help it I laughed at that.

"Well Tasha, my dear friends couldn't kill me if they tried and really fire. That won't kill me there only one way to…." CRAP! Crap, crap I really did it this time. Once those words came out my mouth I regretted them and Jasper shook his head.

"My queen can't keep her secrets very well now can she?" I glared at him then noticed all eyes were on my so I started to back away slowly and when I was ready to run someone made me freeze.

"You can be killed?" Wow now I wish I could go back in time but I can't I turned around to see and angry mob well this is awkward.

I sighed and nodded my head then Lissa approached me "Yes I can but you have to find my it out yourselves I already said to much." I said and then walked over toward Dimitri and smirked Lissa and Dimitri both knew what I was going to do I looked at Tasha who was now next to Lissa and Lissa just nodded with a little giggle I snapped my fingers. I was imminently swept into Dimitri's arms I laughed some more as he began to kiss me. I snapped my fingers in the middle of a kiss and Dimitri pulled away with a smirk on his face and I whispered 'that will keep her away from you for a while and don't worry about compulsion I put a spell on you so I will be able to accept or deny and person who tries to compel you' he smiled and whispered in my ear you didn't need to use compulsion I smiled and he put me down.

"How dare you? You compelled him to kiss you." That came from the loud mouth Tasha my smile faded as I turned into a face full of ugly fire and a fire ball too.

"And how do u know I compelled him I didn't look him in the eyes?" I smiled I had her there she didn't know my secret yet.

"I know because he would never love you he never had and he never will." I dint even flinch I just may have made rock hand cuffs and a water bubble may have popped over her head then air may have messed it up and to rap it all up I may have set her clothes on fire without even breaking a sweat. By the time I finished I was on the ground laughing till my last breath.

"Okay..I..had..my..fun" I said between laughs and now I stood up and brushed myself off. "My legs hurt I can't walk anymore."

"She can do this herself so no need to carry her just watch. Oh and I do hope you don't put on a show." He said notice the last part was sarcastic.

"When have I never put on a show? Plus it has been a while since I went that high." I said glancing at the confused faces.

"What are you talking about?" Everyone seemed to say at the same time it was pretty cool.

"Oh you'll see." I said walking to the middle of the group "Oh, you might want to step back." They did as they were told and with that I…..

- **I couldn't help it she deserved to have her biggest dream come true so in this story and my other one Rose can raise and eyebrow without failing terribly -Vampira15**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay before I do this does anyone have anything they might want to ask?" I asked no one put their hands up so I just took my opportunity if I'm going to make Lissa one of me well then I need her to see how fun it is. "Wait. Lissa would you like to join me?" She looked confused but didn't refuse since she didn't know what I was doing.

"Sure, but what are you doing?" I didn't want to destroy my little surprise so I just called Jasper over to get my knife.

"Thank you, Jasper now will you please cut my arm for me I'm not feeling like it today." Everyone gave me looks like 'are-you-really-taking-advantage-of-being-their-queen' I nodded and they signed everyone seemed to mumble "same old Rose."

Jasper did what I said and cut my wrist Blood came fast, I dropped a little into a cup I always carry for this reason and handed it to Lissa. "Drink up." She looked like your trying to turn me the others did to so I had to tell them what this meant. "It won't do anything it will just give you my powers, but only till you stop using them like shape shift you'll be able to do it till you turn normal again. Okay, so I'm getting tired now drink up." She did as she was told and walked over toward me. "Okay all you have to do is, jump" She gave me a strange look, but caught on fast as soon as she did the look she gave me was amazing.

"You can do that?" I nodded her smile widened. I laughed at that one glance around and it seemed no one knew what we were talking about Lissa saw what I was looking at and laughed at a group of confused faces everyone had. "Okay I want to try." She said and then we took hands and before anyone could say anything I smiled.

"Later Losers" and we blasted into the air "Woo ho" I yelled as we reached the sky I pointed downward and Lissa smiled "Give them a show?"

She nodded "Like they'll never forget." And with that we dove down and swirled around the crowd only to see Jasper smirking and everyone else was having the O face. Lissa landed but I just floated above their heads.

"So, Liss what cha' think?" her smile was brighter than the sun when she replied.

"It was amazing I want to do it again." She looked around at the disapproving faces but she shook them off "Well not today. Maybe tomorrow" She looked at me and I nodded sure she can do it tomorrow anytime actually. We headed toward the cafeteria doors when I remembered I'm supposed to be a moroi.

"Hold on." I landed on the ground and turned into Lilly Vampera. "Better?" I asked the group the boys still drooled while the girls nodded in approval it was then that I wanted to have some fun with Tasha so maybe I used compulsion to through herself on Dimitri. No one would think different she does it on a daily bases.

"Dimka before we go in I have a little surprise for you." Tasha said as she began to strip off her clothes Dimitri looked absolutely revolted

"Tasha what are you doing?" He asked her a serious look on his face.

"What since we got Rose back you want to end our relationship." Dimitri looked absolutely scared as he turned toward a fake shocked me. He them walked toward me and whispered in my ear.

"Rose I have no idea what she's talking about. Please you have to believe me." I smiled and pushed him away.

"No worries comrade. Okay Tasha time to stop being the slut you are." And with a snap of my fingers she was out of compulsion.

While I was laughing my lungs out everyone else didn't approve well beside Jasper. He was the only one suppressing a laugh I looked at him and he stopped completely.

"Okay why am the only one laughing, You do know I can make you laugh too right?" then everyone was scared I guess I showed my fangs.

"Okay sorry lets go inside." I left the people staring in fear and walked into the building. Once I was inside I spotted someone I never thought I'd see my long lost friend Mason well in Spokane he didn't die and now that I see him I realized I missed him so much. I walked up to his table and noticed that Adrian, Eddie, Mia were also at this table. "Hey, Um can you help me I'm running from the queen."

"oh yes, but may I ask why are you running from Lissa?" I laughed at Adrian's question, just then Lissa burst through the door. CRAP!

"Lilly!"

"LILLY!" Dimitri and Lissa yell at the same time. Great they got that name memorized in their head.

"Well I would really like to get to know you guys but I'm afraid I have to go to the queen." And with that I walked back to Lissa and bowed "yes your majesty?" and then I was dragged into the head mistress office.


	8. Chapter 8

Once I was inside and the hand was away from my mouth I did what anyone would do in this situation I stomped on Dimitri's foot and screamed "What the crap was that? You didn't have to drag me away what fun is it if you can't fool with people!" I sat down in the chair and groaned "At least you said this name instead of….." again cut off by a hand over my mouth. Really then I noticed the headmistress hmm this is going to be fun. When the hand was removed I laughed. "Maybe I should show her what ya'll know I mean there's no way you can hurt me. WAIT! Where's Jasper?" everyone looked away so help me if they destroyed my food source I will kill them then bring my army to dance on their graves okay so maybe I'm bluffing but im not about the dancing on graves part.

"Excuse me I don't know who you're talking about, anyways we should get you in your room there was a strigoi in here."

"NO! You did not kill him did you?" I turned toward Lissa and Dimitri "Well did you, after all of this you really should know what I'm capable of." Then I turned toward the cowering guardians "Maybe I should leave before I do something to draw attention. I knew it was a mistake coming here." I stood up and walked toward the door before going out it I said "So help me if you did kill him you will have a less to worry about than guarding your precious moroi." Then I left I didn't want anyone to get the hint so I walked normal to the gate I was a few feet away when I was tackled by Dimitri.

"No you can't leave listen we didn't kill Jasper we just hid him so they thought we did please I just found you, you can't leave." By this time he was quietly weeping. I patted his head and got up brushed off the dirt from my outfit and helped him up.

"I won't leave I'm just cranky and hungry where is Jasper?" He laughed and showed me back into the headmistress office. I again sat back down in the hard chair. "So can I show her what I am now I am getting tired of being Lilly Vampera at the moment?" I said nodding toward the confused headmistress. I looked back at Lissa and Dimitri and they nodded. I laughed as I transformed into my true form Rose Hathaway. I heard gasps from the room of people who didn't know who I was I stood up and extended my hand towards the cowering confused headmistress "Rose Hathaway Strigoi Queen." She hesitated then shook my hand.

"Talia Noncook, headmistress of Bringterm academy" I shook her hand then giggled everyone must think I'm crazy by now, but I find it weird that they haven't figured out that I'm a queen.

"Oh nothing I just thought how our subjects treat us differently I mean they think of you as food and yours think of me as a monster." I laughed again and walked over toward Lissa "I better change back don't want to scare the subjects." And with that I walked out the door chuckling as I transformed into Lilly Vampera. I walked back over toward the table with my old friends and I felt a little sad knowing they don't know who I was. "Hey guys did I introduce myself earlier before I was dragged away. I'm Lilly Vampera." I humbly bowed and leaned against the table. Their faces were calm but they still didn't know me I frowned I will never know me or be my friends again. Suddenly there was a fireball being thrown at me by none other than Pyro himself.

"Lilly get your butt back here." Yeah not going to happen he wants to fight he's going to fight.

"Crazy flame thrower you almost took off my head!" I screamed and balled a fire ball and through it at him. "Hey it was that or burn your pants off I felt better setting you ablaze." I heard a chuckle and turned toward a laughing Adrian. "Got a problem?" I asked turning around toward the group ducking another fireball.

"No. It's just you remind me of a friend her name is Rose." After that I started laughing. Everyone gave me a look of 'what-are-you-on' that made me laugh even more till Lissa came up and h asked me what wrong.

"They don't know who… I … am…" I calmed down and finally could speak clearly "I, sorry, went overboard." I apologized and began to leave when I was held back by an arm on my shoulder I turned to see Lissa she leaned in and whispered "I know you're sad that they won't know you..." I cut her off "I know, I know I can't tell them I got it now if you excuse me I'm hungry and I'm going to my room. Good day, your majesty." I bowed and left.

Once I got to my room which was next to Lissa's I found Jasper I was so happy they didn't kill him I hate moroi, damphir, or human blood. I began to drink from him when there was a knock on the door.

"God, can't people see I'm hungry." I mumbled as I answered the door I opened the door to see it was Lissa. "Can't you see I'm eating?" I complained when I opened the door wide enough so she could see Jasper I heard a gasp. I face palmed my head "Please tell me you didn't bring them." I looked up to see she was smiling yep she brought them. "Might as well let them come in." I walked back over toward Jasper and sat down on the bed. I leaned down and right before I bit his neck I asked "Can you please not look I don't like people to see me feed." They looked away and I drank his blood when I was don't I cleared my throat. They looked back and bombarded me with questions.

Lissa cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "Don't ask her questions you'll get it once she shape shifts back into her true form." Everyone gave her confused looks but turned around when they heard me laugh more gasps when they saw I was Rose.

"Rose Hathaway, nice to meet you and Mason don't kill him or there will be another replacement in his place when you're done. Oh and the queens have a peace document." I caught Mason with a stake out the corner of my eye inching toward Jasper. Once he caught on he hid behind me.

"You said queens with an s so who's the second queen?" Eddie asked Lissa and Dimitri both laughed along with Jasper and I. They all gave us weird looks till he caught on. "Rose you're the strigoi queen." I couldn't speak I just nodded no one said anything till we finished laughing.

"So my little strigoi is a queen and now there are no worries about fighting with your kind?" Adrian asked I nodded and sat back on the bed Dimitri and Lissa sat on both sides of me and Jasper sat on the floor. We all stared at the four idiots with O mouth.

I got up and walked over toward the fridge "Ya'll want something?" Lissa nodded and I threw her an orange juice. I grabbed to more orange juices and threw them in the air and ran at full speed only to catch them mid air while doing a flip and landed on Dimitri's lap. It was them that I noticed Tasha was here as well maybe I'll have some more fun.

"Dimika, what are you doing?" Dimitri just gave her a confused look so did everyone else I tried to manage one so my plan didn't give away. "Well if you're doing that then I'm doing this." She pushed Adrian down on the couch and compulsed him to hold her. "Tasha, why are you compelling the drunk for holding you?" I asked Tasha she shrugged and said "I want to make Dimitri jealous since everyone knows I'm his true love."

It was at the same time was that everyone but me and Adrian of course said "He does not LOVE YOU!" it was then that I cut off the compulsion and burst out laughing "HA,HA,HA,HAHA," they soon caught on and Lissa and Dimitri did the same. We were all laughing rolling on the floor with a very displeased Tasha holding a fireball and Christian doing the same.

"Crap I'm about to be a dead strigoi." I said sarcastically Christian knew he couldn't kill me but Tasha didn't so why not put on a show they flung the fire balls at me and I faked screaming in pain they turned to dust. "Crap you just killed their Queen there will be hell to pay" said Adrian that made Lissa, Dimitri, Jasper, and Christian all burst out laughing. "Lissa why are you laughing she just killed your best friend." She calmed down and so did everyone else. "Okay, Rose stop playing your giving them a scare." And with that I rematerialized and sent a water ball flying toward Tasha drenching her.

"Wow you guys look scared who knew you could love a strigoi so much I'm touched.


End file.
